The Mysterious Door
by darkhorseD
Summary: Sora Donald and Goofy arrive at a new world called Madleb
1. Chapter 1

**The Mysterious Door Chapter 1**

**A Brand New World**

Sora was hacking away at the heartless, trying to get to Coraline, who was being protected by Donald and Goofy. He wasn't making much progress though; each time he knocks one of the heartless away, it just gets back up for another pounding.

"You're wasting your time," cackled the Beldam. "Unless that weapon of yours can cut its useless."

"I don't understand, why isn't the Keyblade working?" asked a confused Sora, in between heartless attacks.

"Look at their eyes!" shouts Coraline. "They have button eyes!"

"Yeah, so?" replies Sora, struggling to hold his ground.

"So, they're made of cloth! The Keyblade can't cut cloth!" shouts an exhausted Donald.

With this statement comes the horrible truth, the Keyblade is useless in this world.

Is this how it ends?

Approximately six days earlier...

"Sora, Sora! Wake up!" a voice shouts in Sora's ear. Reluctantly Sora Returns to the waking world to find Donald yelling in his ear.

"We're approaching a new world!" yells Donald impatiently.

"Ok, I'm up. No need to go yelling in my ear. Which world is it?" said Sora, annoyed that his nap had been ruined.

"We're coming into visual range now." Says Goofy cheerfully.

As Sora and Donald entered the cockpit, they got their first look at the new world.

"Whew, talk about boring with a capitol B!" exclaimed Donald, turning away.

From above it looked like a pink house on a flat, brown landscape. As the Gummi Ship began its orbit, however, they soon realized this was not the case.

"Uh Donald, I think you might want to take another look." said Goofy in a fearful tone.

With a few choice words under his breath, Donald came back to the window. There he saw a bewildering sight. The opposite side of the world was a similar looking house, but much more sinister looking, and the landscape that both houses were sitting upon was a great big button.

"Um, w-w-what did you say this world was called again?" asked Donald, voice trembling.

"I didn't, the scanner just gave the name now." answered Goofy.

"What is it?" asked Sora, not quite as frightened as the other two.  
"Madleb." answered Goofy.

"Alright then, let's set the ship down near the more friendly looking house." said Sora, ready for a challenge.

"Are you mad!" shrieked Donald. "We can't go there; it's the spookiest place I've ever seen. Even spookier than Halloween Town!"

"Yeah, and you survived, so you'll survive here too." countered Sora.

With that, the trio began the descent to Madleb.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coraline**

Moving day is always a pain, first you have to find the house, and then you have to move all the boxes into the house. It was while the movers doing the later of the two that a girl decided to slip out the back door. Coraline silently made her way past the empty garden, and up a path that circled a large hill. Suddenly a brilliant flash of light stops her in her tracks. There in the path before her was one of the strangest trios she had ever seen. A boy in what looked like Japanese clothes and carrying what looked like a giant key. A duck wearing clothes and holding a staff, and a dog also wearing clothes, but carrying a shield completed the trio.

"Wow, what a boring grey landscape," commented the duck "I think my original statement was more accurate."

"Now Donald, looks can be deceiving," Scolded the boy. "Remember Mulan? We both thought she was a guy."

"Soras right Donald," agreed the dog. "We don't know what's here, and I'm pretty sure this world won't give up its secrets easily."

"Hello, who are you?" asked Coraline tentatively.

The trio, noticing Coraline for the first time, quickly stowed their items out of site.

"Oh, hi there, didn't see you there," said the boy. "My names Sora, the duck is Donald, and the dog is Goofy."

"I've never seen a duck or a dog that can talk before." Coraline said cautiously.

"Yeah, we get that a lot," said Donald. "so what's your name?"

"Coraline," she said. "Are you looking for the –"

"Get down!" yelled Sora, as he pulled out his Keyblade.

Coraline, not wanting to argue with someone she didn't know, did as she was told. Just in time too, since Sora jumped and slashed with the Keyblade through a heartless that was just behind Coraline.

Coraline, looking around yelled, "What was that for? You could have killed me!"

"I just saved your life." Sora said simply as the key disappeared in a brilliant flash of light.

"And what is that thing that just disappeared from your hand?" demanded Coraline.

"Um, I think you're gonna have to wait for your answer" said Sora as the group was suddenly surrounded by heartless.

"Woah, what are these things?" cries Coraline.

"We call them the heartless, although that's not necessarily an accurate term to call them, since they aren't really people without hearts," explained Sora.

"If they aren't people, then what are they?" asks Coraline.

"Darkness made real," said Donald with finality.

"If they're just darkness, then why don't you just shine a flashlight on them?" asks Coraline, taking out her flashlight. She took aim and turned on the flashlight, making the heartless shriek and vaporize, releasing a heart.

"Why didn't we think of that?" asks Sora to no one in particular.

"Hey, less questions more fighting!" yells Donald.

"Right, sorry," answers Sora as the heartless begin to close in.

The fight was quick, since there was only four other heartless.

"OK, can someone please explain to me what's going on here? My head is aching from all this weirdness."

"I believe I can shed some light on what's going on," a voice said from behind them. The group turned to find a boy about the same height as Coraline, garbed in black boots and a black trench coat. His hair was an untidy mop of red, going in almost every direction imaginable.

"And you are…?" asks Coraline.

"Wybie, don't ask about the name. You want to know what's going on right?" says Wybie.

"Yeah, but I was asking them, I don't think you'll be able to explain what's going on here," Coraline said matter-of-factly.

"OK then, let's hear their explanation," said Wybie.

"If you're going to hear the story you'd better sit down," said Sora taking out some sort of remote control. Sora pressed a button on the remote and a flash of light, like the one that the trio appeared in, brought another person among them.

"Jiminy, could you please bring these two up to speed on what's going on?" asked Sora to the cricket that had appeared.

"Certainly, Ok you two, come over here, I'd prefer that you were closer, we don't know who might be watching."

With those words Jiminy Cricket proceeded to pull out his journal and read to them all that had happened on their journey up to now. For a while neither Coraline nor Wybie spoke, out of disbelief, or amazement no one knew.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" questioned Coraline. "I mean, all the things that happened here could easily be explained, like the flash of light from before I saw you, that could have easily been lightning."

"How would you explain the heartless then?" countered Sora. "How would you explain this?"

"Um, I thought I told you guys that I could shed some light on this," said Wybie.

"How?" asked Sora

"Well, 'cause I accidentally brought you here," said Wybie.


End file.
